warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Furled Bracken
}} |pastaffie= }} |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |leader=Furled Bracken |sharpclaw=Furled Bracken |ancient=Furled Bracken |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Leader |precededby1=Unknown |succeededby1=Stone Song |livebooks=''Long Shadows, ''Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=Unknown }} Furled Bracken is a dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. History In the Power of Three arc ''Long Shadows :When Jaypaw is sent to the past to walk in Jay's Wing's paws and exits the tunnels, Dove's Wing anxiously asks about Jay's Wing's confusion, but is reminded by Furled Bracken that sharpclaws never talk about what events have occurred in the tunnels. He explains that it's a secret they must keep for the entire duration of their lives. Dove's Wing then assures Furled Bracken that Jay's Wing is just confused. Furled Bracken responds saying that it's fine as long as Jay's Wing remembers what he was told when he entered the tunnels two nights previous. Stone Song then mentions Fallen Leaves, and Furled Bracken touches his nose to Stone Song's ear, murmuring that he knows how hard it is for him. :Jay's Wing walks towards the edge of a slope with Furled Bracken joining him momentarily. Worriedly he mentions that the Twolegs are still moving the earth and despite him and Chasing Clouds investigating, they still don't know what the Twolegs are doing. Replying, Jay's Wing mentions that they're building nests and with a sharp look, Furled Bracken asks if the nests are for the Twolegs to live in. He also mentions that there are a few Twoleg nests in the woods on the other side of the lake, but explains that the Twolegs have never tried to live closer than that. Jay's Wing responds with details about the nests being built and in reaction, the ginger tom looks at him with a strange expression asking how he knows all that. As Jay's Wing hesitates, Furled Bracken twitches his ears waiting for a response. When Jay's Wing gives a weak reply, Furled Bracken gives a doubtful look. :Later, Fish Leap grumbles, inquiring why Furled Bracken is making him wait to go into the tunnels and become a sharpclaw. Dove's Wing responds that Furled Bracken will let them go when he thinks she and Fish Leap are ready. Jay's Wing then figures out that Furled Bracken acts as leader of these ancient cats. Jay's Wing later asks Half Moon if Furled Bracken will give him any duties to carry out. Half Moon responds that he might have him hunt for the elders if no one else has spare time. Then, as Stone Song, Dark Whiskers, Half Moon, and Jay's Wing talk about journeying to the mountains, Shy Fawn comes and brings news that Furled Bracken would like to have a meeting. :At the meeting, in the center of the glade, Furled Bracken waits for every cat to show up patiently and respectfully. Once everyone has attended, Stone Song states that they wish to cast stones and Furled Bracken asks if it's about leaving. When Stone Song replies yes, Furled Bracken rises to his paws with a resigned look sighing and saying that he wishes that it hadn't come down to leaving. Before casting stones, Furled Bracken reminds the cats that the lake has been home to them for as long as any cat can remember and asks if the cats are going to flee like prey despite finding a way to live in conjunction with the badgers and that they can live together and accept to share the lake. :Then, after Stone Song's speech, the cats line up with Furled Bracken in front. At his paws was a patch of bare ground with a pile of small pebbles. Furled Bracken then draws a line across the patch and announces, while pointing to one side of the line, that that side is the side that wishes to stay while the other side is the ones who wish to leave. When it's Jay's Wing's turn to cast a stone, Furled Bracken holds him back explaining that as the newest sharpclaw, he will cast the final stone. :Once the stones have been cast, Furled Bracken steps forward announcing that he can no longer be the leader and that it's only fair if Stone Song leads the cats to the mountains then offering anyone to speak up against Stone Song's leadership. Silence follows after Furled Bracken's words and so Stone Song dips his head to Furled Bracken and accepts his new role. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Sign of the Moon'' :In the center of the cavern with many cats clustered around him, Furled Bracken says that he thinks everyone agrees it was a mistake to leave the lake and they should return after the ice storm is over. He then offers to lead the cats who wish to go back. When Jayfeather objects to this, he feels a wave of hostility coming from the cats who wanted to leave. Shy Fawn protests that not all cats agree with Dove's Wing agreeing, though Broken Shadow counters their protests and asks Furled Bracken to take them back to the lake. Furled Bracken begins to speak until Jay's Wing interrupts. After a brief discussion, Furled Bracken declares the argument settled and will lead the cats back to the lake after the storm. :When planning how to attack an eagle, Furled Bracken suggests that they should aim for the neck, as it is the weak point of any bird no matter the size. When an eagle comes, Furled Bracken leaps for its neck, but misses by a mouse length. Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly described with blue eyes. Character pixels Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Wippender Farnru:Побег Папоротникаnl:Gekrulde Varenpl:Zwijana Orlicafi:Sanan Jalkafr:Fougère Enroulée Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Ancients Category:Sharpclaws Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Ancient Tribe cats Category:Leaders